L'homme de sa vie
by ticoeur
Summary: Quand il trouve enfin le grand amour... Le dernier chapitre est une note de merci's
1. Chapter 1

auteur : Ticoeur

genre : slash McShepp.

disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartiens, sinon ça fait belle lurette que la serie Stargate Atlantis serait terminée pour cause de manque d'acteurs... (surtout un...)

note : c'est ma première fic de ce genre, alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent. Elle a déjà été diffusée sur un autre site, et apparemment, elle a été appréciée, mais bon, donnez-moi votre avis...

Il y aura certains passages assez explicites, mais par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà pu lire sur ce site, finalement, je ne suis pas pire que d'autres auteurs (très bon, je dois le dire) dans mes descriptions !

voilà le premier chapitre, bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

-Et si vous m'aviez écouté, ça ne vous serais pas arrivé !

-Ah parce que ça aussi, vous en êtes persuadé ?

-Oui ! Et la prochaine fois que ça vous arrivera, croyez-moi, je vous laisserais sur place !

Et le colonel Sheppard partit en se tenant le bras et en grimaçant, plantant là le Dr Rodney McKay.

-Il est fâché, on dirait ! Dit celui-ci en regardant Ronon et Teyla.

-Ça vous étonne, McKay ? A sa place, j'en aurais fait autant, dit Ronon en partant.

-Et vous Teyla ? Vous me comprenez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il implorait presque du regard l'Athosienne. Mais celle-ci rétorqua.

-Non Rodney, pas aujourd'hui... je vais accompagner John à l'infirmerie...

Et elle quitta elle aussi la salle d'embarquement, le laissant seul, face à la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, je n'ai rien fais de plus ni de moins que d'habitude !

Elisabeth descendait les marches et fut surprise de trouver le scientifique seul.

-Rodney ? Mais ou sont les autres ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Ils sont partit... Murmura Rodney, ils sont partit, et ils m'ont laissé là...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Rodney ?

-Il est fâché... Répondit Rodney, il est fâché contre moi...

Elisabeth le regarda attentivement. Il avait l'air très affecté par ça. Mais ça quoi ? Il ne lui avait donné aucune explication, se contentant de répéter qu'il était fâché. Mais qui était fâché ? Et pourquoi ? Elle essaya de faire parler Rodney pendant cinq bonnes minutes, mais voyant qu'il répétait sans cesse "il est fâché" et qu'il avait toujours l'air ailleurs, elle appuya sur son oreillette.

-Sheppard, c'est Weir, où êtes-vous ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes et recommença.

-Sheppard ! Répondez !

_/ Il ne peut pas, Elisabeth, il est à l'infirmerie ! /_

-Carson ? Pourquoi est-il là bas ?

_/ Je viens de lui donner un calmant, et il dort pour l'instant... /_

-J'arrive !

Teyla l'avait accompagné à l'infirmerie, et comme elle n'avait rien, elle l'avait laissé entre les mains du docteur, et était repartie. Elle avait rejoint Ronon à la cantine, qui se reposait un peu de leur sortie.

-On y est allé peut-être un peu fort, dit-elle alors en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Non, je crois pas. Si McKay l'avait écouté, Sheppard ne serait pas à l'infirmerie !

-Oui, je suis d'accord, mais c'est un scientifique, et c'est son travail d'étudier les choses.

-Et c'est le boulot de Sheppard de prendre soin de son équipe ! Et il aurait dû l'écouter quand il lui a dit de ne pas rentrer dans les ruines.

Teyla ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Si Rodney n'avait pas été aussi têtu, il ne se serait pas aventuré à l'intérieur de ce temple qui menaçait à tout moment de s'effondrer.

Le colonel, après avoir regardé l'édifice, lui avait dit que ça allait s'écrouler un jour ou l'autre, et lui avait interdit d'entrer. Mais le scientifique ne l'avait pas vu de cette façon et il y était quand même allé. Un grondement sourd s'était fait entendre, et Sheppard avait ordonné à McKay de sortir.

-J'en ai pour une minute ! Avait crié celui-ci depuis l'intérieur.

-Sortez ! Et maintenant ! Lui intima Sheppard.

-Juste une minute ! Avait insisté Rodney.

Mais le militaire avait vu les pierres bouger et s'était précipité à l'intérieur pour sortir Rodney, qui avait un peu résisté. Mais il ne pu rien faire contre la force de persuasion du colonel et avait été poussé hors du temple. Seulement, au moment ou Rodney sortait, une pierre de taille respectable avait glissé et tombait droit sur eux. Dans un réflexe purement militaire, Sheppard avait violemment poussé McKay sur le côté et c'était lui qui avait reçu de plein fouet la pierre sur l'épaule. Il y avait eu un craquement sinistre, et Sheppard s'était écroulé au sol. Il n'était pas gravement blessé, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais il avait très mal. En fait, la pierre lui avait brisé le bras, et son épaule s'était déboîtée quand il était tombé lourdement sur le sol.

-Vous pensez que c'est grave ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop mal... mais Carson a souvent dit que John était plutôt dur à la douleur, alors...

-Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ! Déclara le Satédien en allongeant ses jambes sous la table.

-Oui, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

-Carson ?

-Entrez Elisabeth.

-Où est-il ?

-Derrière vous.

Le Dr Weir se retourna et vit le colonel, couché sur un lit.

-Il est bien pâle ! S'étonna t-elle.

-Oui, en fait, il est sous sédatif, la douleur devait être insupportable...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Le bras cassé et l'épaule déboîtée. Il n'a pas voulu d'anti-douleur, et quand je lui ai remis l'épaule en place, il a perdu connaissance.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, dit le docteur embarrassé, il ne se plaignait que de son épaule, et quand j'ai tiré sur son bras pour la remettre en place, il a hurlé de douleur...

-Je comprends ! Il a dû avoir horriblement mal !

-M'en parlez pas ! Je suis impardonnable ! Je suis médecin, et je n'ai pas été foutu de me rendre compte qu'il avait le bras cassé ! Dit Carson en secouant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Carson, Sheppard est comme il est ! Il se réveillera dans combien de temps ?

-D'ici une heure ou deux !

-Bon, vous me prévenez ?

-D'accord !

Elle sortit, laissant le docteur s'occuper du colonel. Celui-ci s'approcha du militaire, posa sa main sur son front, vérifia ses constantes, et le laissa se reposer.

Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il était furieux ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ? Parce que comme d'habitude, il se croyait plus malin que tout le monde ! Et maintenant, Sheppard était couché sur un lit, à l'infirmerie. Lui qui détestait ça... Il s'en voulait terriblement. Son ami était à l'infirmerie à cause de lui. Il se sentit mal tout à coup. Son cœur s'était emballé. Alors il sortit de sa chambre et fila voir le docteur.

-Carson ? Vous êtes là ?

-Rodney ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est pour votre visite ?

-Visite ? Quelle visite ? Non, c'est parce que j'aimerais que vous m'auscultiez ! J'ai le cœur qui s'est emballé, tout à l'heure, et j'avoue que ça m'fiche la trouille !

-Et bien, allongez-vous sur ce lit, je vais voir ça !

Carson prit son stéthoscope et le posa sur la poitrine de Rodney.

-Où est Sheppard ? Demanda doucement celui-ci.

-Chuuut, taisez-vous, j'écoute !

Rodney resta sage pendant quelques secondes et redemanda.

-Où il est ?

Carson soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il est dans la pièce à côté ! Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

-Parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est là... je peux le voir ? Demanda t-il en se relevant.

-Il dort, pour l'instant.

-Ah oui ? A cette heure ci ?

-Je lui ai donné un sédatif.

-Pourquoi ?

-Remettre une épaule en place est assez douloureux ! Et j'en ai profité pour lui plâtrer son bras.

-C'est grave ? Demanda Rodney d'un ton angoissé.

-Non, ça ne l'est plus. Mais il va être obligé de prendre des vacances tant que son bras ne sera pas remis. Et ça, il va avoir du mal à le supporter ! Bon, je vous laisse. Vous n'avez rien au cœur Rodney. Votre tension étant toujours haute, ça n'a pas changé !

Et il laissa le scientifique allongé. Mais celui-ci ne le resta pas longtemps.

Il fallait qu'il le voit, alors, il se leva et passa la porte. Il resta debout, à quelques centimètres du lit du colonel, et quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière le docteur, il s'approcha doucement. John était très pâle, et le cœur de Rodney s'emballa encore. Il avait mal rien qu'à le regarder, couché et inconscient. Il passa une main douce sur le front du militaire et se pencha.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser très doux, très léger. Il l'aimait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas très sûr de ses sentiments, mais quand il s'était rendu compte que Sheppard avait été blessé pour le sauver, il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, et là, il avait compris. Il était amoureux de son ami.

Il eut un rire nerveux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache. Il se moquerait certainement de lui !

Non, ce n'était pas son genre, le militaire avait une certaine ouverture d'esprit, et même si il était persuadé qu'il aurait du mal à comprendre, il ne se moquerait pas de lui. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie, et aller lui parler. Déjà pour s'excuser, et ensuite, et bien, ensuite, il verrait bien...

Pour l'instant, il devait aller manger.

_/ Elisabeth ? Il est réveillé ! /_

-Bien, j'arrive !

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle entra directement, la porte étant ouverte.

-Carson ? Sheppard ! Et bien, on dirait que vous allez mieux !

-Oui, répondit celui-ci en grimaçant.

-Vous avez encore mal ?

-Un peu... j'en ai pour combien de temps ? Demanda t-il à Carson.

-Et bien, vous pourrez retourner dans votre chambre dès que vous tiendrez sur vos jambes, quand à votre bras, il faudra attendre un mois...

-Un mois ? S'exclama John.

-Oui, mais dans une semaine, je vous changerais votre plâtre pour vous en mettre un à base de résine, ça sera moins lourd...

-Un mois ! Répéta le colonel, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant un mois ?

-Vous reposer ! Dit alors Elisabeth, vous qui vouliez des vacances !

-Oui, mais normalement des vacances, c'est quand on veut, pas quand on est obligé ! Et avec un bras cassé, ça va être pratique ! Bon, j'aimerai me lever...

Il souleva le drap et le rabaissa aussitôt.

-Qui m'a déshabillé ?

-L'infirmière, pourquoi ?

-Vous aviez besoin de lui demander de m'enlever tous mes vêtements pour un bras cassé ?

Elisabeth regarda Carson et sourit.

-Ça vous fait rire ? Dit John vexé, je peux avoir mes affaires, s'il vous plait ?

Carson lui donna.

-Je pense que j'y arriverais seul... Dit-il en les regardant.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit alors Elisabeth en sortant précipitamment.

Mais avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna.

-Demain, je veux vous voir à 10h00 à la salle de réunion.

Puis elle s'en alla. Carson était resté.

-Vous comptez me surveiller ?

-Non, mais je pense que contrairement à ce que vous venez de dire, vous n'y arriverez pas seul.

-Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je vous appelle.

-D'accord !

Carson se détourna et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps...

-Carson...

Avec un grand sourire, il retourna vers le militaire.

-Oui ? Demanda t-il en prenant un air surprit.

Sheppard fit une grimace de dépit.

-Je n'y arrive pas...

Il tenait son pantalon d'une main, n'ayant pas réussi à attacher le bouton. Carson s'approcha et l'aida.

-Merci ! Je vais aller dans ma chambre, maintenant.

-Tenez, dit le docteur en lui tendant un flacon, c'est pour la douleur.

-Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Pour le moment, non, mais quand les calmants que je vous ai donné par perfusion ne feront plus effet, vous allez souffrir de nouveau... prenez-les quand même ! Et si vous ne changez pas d'avis, vous me les ramènerez plus tard ! Vous en avez pour encore quelques jours à avoir mal à votre épaule. Il faut que les muscles et les nerfs retrouvent leur place, alors évitez de trop bouger votre bras, et ça guérira plus vite.

Sheppard prit le flacon des mains du docteur.

-Bon, d'accord.

Et il sortit doucement, sous le regard bienveillant du médecin.

Il avait raison. De toute façon, comment en douter ? C'était quand même lui le docteur, et quand il lui avait dit que la douleur se réveillerait quand les calmants disparaîtraient de son organisme, il aurait dû l'écouter ! Car il avait mal. Très mal. Alors il ouvrit le tube et avala un comprimé, puis se coucha. Il n'était pas tard, mais il s'endormit très vite.

-Rodney ? Vous allez bien ?

-Non...

Elisabeth prit place à ses côtés, étonnée de le voir assit à une autre table que celle de Teyla et Ronon, qui était un peu plus loin.

-Qu'avez-vous ? Demanda t-elle doucement;

-Rien, dit-il en se levant, mais merci...

-Rodney ! Demain, réunion à 10h00 ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé !

-Bien, dit-il simplement.

Et il la laissa seule, abasourdie. Il n'était pas comme ça, d'habitude ! Elle se releva, prit son plateau et s'installa à la table de Teyla et Ronon.

-Vous savez pourquoi Rodney est comme ça ?

-Il ne vous a rien dit ?

-Non, s'inquiéta Elisabeth, il aurait dû me dire quoi ?

Teyla regarda Ronon et dit.

-Je préfèrerais que se soit lui qui vous le dise !

-Mettez-moi sur la voie, c'est grave ?

-Non, il s'en veut parce que c'est à cause de lui que le colonel est à l'infirmerie, mais demandez lui de vous expliquer.

-On verra ça demain à la réunion. Je vous y attendrais à 10h00.

-D'accord. Vous avez des nouvelles de John ?

-Oui, je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure, et Carson l'a laissé sortir. Il lui a remit l'épaule en place et plâtré le bras. Il en a pour un mois.

-Il est au courant ? Demanda Ronon.

-Oh oui ! Il l'est !

Le ton qu'avait pris le Dr Weir pour leur répondre, traduisait parfaitement ce qu'ils pensaient. Le militaire devait être furieux !

Est-ce qu'il devait aller le voir ? Il en avait très envie, mais ne savait pas si il pouvait se le permettre. Il tourna en rond dans sa chambre pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de se décider à y aller. Il verrait bien comment il allait réagir !

Il dormait d'un sommeil profond, abruti par les calmants, quand son cerveau enregistra un bruit. Il grogna. Qui venait le déranger ? Il se leva, vêtu simplement de son sous-vêtement. Après tout, il était dans ses quartiers, et il était tard !

Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant un Rodney embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda John, d'un ton pas très aimable.

McKay était encore plus ennuyé. Il savait qu'il le méritait, mais c'était plus le fait de voir Sheppard à moitié nu qui l'embarrassait.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non !

-S'il vous plait, je voudrais m'excuser...

-Et vous voulez le faire à cette heure ci ?

-C'est parce qui m'a fallu du temps pour avoir le courage de venir vous voir...

La réflexion du scientifique fit plaisir au colonel. Lui qui avait tant de mal à reconnaître ses faiblesse et ses erreurs, venait s'excuser.

-Alors ? Insista Rodney, je peux ?

Sheppard se poussa et le laissa passer. La porte se referma, et John retourna sur son lit. Il était complètement groggy. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Rodney marchait de long en large, n'arrivant pas à se calmer.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement pendant la mission. Je sais que vous aviez raison, et j'aurais dû vous écouter. Je suis désolé de vous avoir obligé à faire ça, je suis désolé que vous ayez été blessé à ma place, et...

Il s'arrêta en cours de phrase et regarda Sheppard. Celui-ci dormait, assit sur son lit, et, la tête penchée en avant, il n'allait pas tarder à tomber...

Rodney eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

-Sheppard ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Rodney très inquiet, vous allez bien ?

Le militaire redressa la tête brusquement.

-Hein ? Dit-il la bouche pâteuse.

-Couchez-vous, dit doucement Rodney en le basculant sur son lit, vous êtes fatigué...

-C'est pas ça...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

-Les calmants...

-Vous avez encore mal ?

-Non... Murmura John, mais ça m'endors...

Et il ferma les yeux de nouveau. Sa respiration devint régulière et Rodney constata qu'il dormait profondément. Avec un sourire plein de tendresse, il l'allongea correctement, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher son épaule blessée et le recouvrit de la couverture. Le militaire ne broncha pas. Le scientifique resta un moment à le regarder dormir, puis il ne résista pas. Dans un geste plein de douceur, il caressa le front puis la joue, et enfin, passa un doigt sur la bouche qui le tentait. Il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser, de la caresser de la langue. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son corps réagit et il sentit le désir le submerger. Alors, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit parce qu'il dormait, il se pencha et fit quand même ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, doucement, légèrement, comme une plume. Mais Sheppard, dans son sommeil, bougea et se mit sur le dos. Et le baiser chaste de Rodney finit sur la bouche de John. Le cœur battant la chamade, le scientifique s'immobilisa. Si jamais il venait à se réveiller, il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction. John entrouvrit les lèvres, soupirant doucement. Rodney cru que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait terriblement envie de plonger sa langue dans cette bouche.

_Il dort, il ne s'en rendra pas compte..._ Pensa t-il.

Alors, sans aucun scrupule, il caressa la bouche de son ami avec sa langue, tendrement. Il était très doux, et John soupira encore. Puis Rodney insista et força doucement le passage. Et le timide baiser se transforma en un baiser d'une intensité et d'une sensualité incroyable. Dans son sommeil, le militaire répondait avec ardeur à l'assaut tendre de Rodney. Celui-ci se mit à gémir de plaisir. Il l'aimait tant...

Mais il se redressa enfin. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Alors, au prix d'un immense effort, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il attendrait que l'homme qu'il aimait soit conscient. Il attendrait patiemment...

oOoOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Alors voilà le premier chapitre. Est-ce que ça vous dit d'en savoir plus ?

Si oui, appuyez sur 1, sinon... oups, je m'égare ! A vos claviers d'ordinateur, et faites péter les commentaires !

******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Merci à toi, Justslashy, pour le premier commentaire de ma première fic postée sur ce site,

Désolée pour toi, alpheratz9, si j'aime bien les histoires d'amour, j'aime aussi les histoires tout court, donc forcément dialogues !

A toi, Isajackson, j'espère que pour ma première fic slash, je ne te décevrais pas...

Et toi Marly, je pense que vu ta manière d'écrire, que j'ai pu apprécié il n'y a pas très longtemps, tu aimera mon histoire.

Et à tous les anonymes, qui ont lu, et n'ont pas commentés, je souhaite simplement que ça vous à plu.

et j'espère aussi que la suite comblera votre attente.

Bonne lecture.

Ah oui, désolée pour la présentation du 1er chapitre, j'ai pas assuré, pour la partie mise en page... et après pas mal de tripatouillage, je pense avoir réussi celle-ci.

--

Chapitre 2

Le soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre du chef militaire de la citée d'Atlantis, mais celui-ci dormait encore. Il était tôt, et déjà qu'en temps normal, il avait du mal à se lever, alors étant sous calmant, il était normal qu'il ait encore plus de mal à se réveiller !

Un coup frappé à sa porte le sortit doucement de son sommeil. Il ne répondit pas.

Il était blessé, et en vacances ! Forcée, mais en vacances quand même…

Un autre coup.

-Fichez-moi la paix ! Cria t-il en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller.

-Sheppard ! C'est moi !

-Je m'en fiche ! Laissez-moi !

-John, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi entrer !

Le colonel soupira. Le scientifique ne le laisserait pas tranquille, alors il se leva, passa la main devant l'ouverture de la porte et retourna sur son lit. Il était fatigué.

-John ? Vous allez mieux ?

-Si je pouvais rester tranquillement au lit, oui, j'irais mieux, répondit celui-ci, son bras valide replié sur ses yeux.

Rodney était comme hypnotisé. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de son ami, allongé devant lui. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, et ses formes étaient visibles, de même que les muscles parfaitement dessinés de son ventre. Le scientifique avait la bouche sèche. Il avait envie de lui. Et heureusement qu'il était habillé, lui, sinon, quand John se redressa pour lui parler, il aurait pu remarquer que la vision de son corps presque nu, lui avait fait de l'effet...

-Vous comptez rester là ?

-Je suis venu pour vous aider.

-En quoi ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait ? Dit-il durement.

McKay se raidit. Les paroles qu'il venait de dire l'avait blessé. Oui, il avait fait une erreur. Oui, cette erreur lui avait fait prendre des risques, et oui, cette erreur avait blessé son ami. Il le savait. Mais ça lui avait fait du mal qu'il le dise de cette manière.

Le colonel se rendit compte qu'il avait été brutal avec lui, et qu'il avait été injuste. Mais quand il avait vu cette pierre lui tomber dessus, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et il l'avait poussé. Il avait été blessé, mais il était plus fort que le scientifique, et il s'en remettrait plus vite.

Et surtout, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir Rodney allongé sur un lit d'hôpital…

Bizarre cette pensée !

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Rodney était un homme, comme lui, alors pourquoi avoir ce genre de sentiments envers lui ? Il ne pensait pas être autre chose qu'hétérosexuel. Mais juste quand il y pensa, l'idée d'être à côté de Rodney lui donna des picotements étranges dans tout le corps.

Ressentirait-il pour lui autre chose qu'une simple amitié ?

Il leva la tête et vit son ami, immobile, la tête baissé, et silencieux. Mauvais signe ! Alors il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Rodney, je suis désolé de vous avoir dit ça... ce n'est pas de votre faute si j'ai été blessé...

-Si ! S'exclama celui-ci en le regardant, c'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû vous écouter !

John était bouleversé. Rodney avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Si je n'étais pas aussi têtu, si j'étais moins égoïste, si j'étais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, John l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il était un peu déboussolé, ne sachant pas comment si prendre pour le calmer. Il se sentait maladroit. Consoler une femme, il savait, mais un homme...

Comment faire pour que celui-ci ne se rende pas compte que le simple fait de le prendre dans ses bras, le rendait tout chose ?

Car il ne savait pas que ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque.

--

Rodney n'y croyait pas ! Il était blotti dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Et il en profita un peu.

Reniflant, il se serra doucement contre celui qu'il désirait tant, dont il avait envie de sentir le corps nu contre le sien, dans le sien...

Passant ses mains amoureusement dans le dos de John, il le caressa, attendant de savoir si il allait le repousser, ou alors le laisser faire...

--

C'était très agréable... Il était si doux... Si tendre... Et il adorait ça. Il sentait le cœur de Rodney battre la chamade contre lui. D'ailleurs, le sien s'était emballé aussi, quand il avait senti les mains de son ami sur son dos. Au début, il se demandait qui consolait l'autre, et maintenant, il ne se posait plus de questions. Ils ne se consolaient pas, ils se serraient amoureusement l'un contre l'autre, savourant la présence du corps de l'être aimé...

Ça lui fit peur, et il se détacha de Rodney, qui sentit le changement et le regarda attentivement. Comme il était un peu plus grand que lui, celui-ci dû lever les yeux, plongeant ses prunelles bleus dans les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui le troubla. Se pouvait-il que le scientifique ressente la même chose que lui ? Mais lui, savait-il au moins ce qu'il ressentait ?

Rodney, lui, n'hésita pas. Il savait qu'il aimait John. Alors il leva la main, la posa sur la joue un peu rugueuse, et s'approcha de lui doucement, lui laissant le temps de réagir. Puis il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de John. Il en avait rêvé tellement de fois. Il l'avait déjà embrassé, mais le colonel n'en était pas conscient, alors que là...

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas reculé, Rodney appuya un peu sa caresse et força sa bouche. Pas longtemps. Le militaire, surprit un moment par l'insistance du scientifique, se laissa aller et répondit au baiser. Sa bouche avait un goût de café et de chocolat et il goûta à sa chaleur en plongeant sa langue avec délice à la rencontre de la sienne. Le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de Rodney, l'excita. Cette réaction lui fit peur, et il s'écarta de lui.

-Je m'excuse... Murmura John, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Moi je sais, et je ne m'excuse pas pour ça. J'en avais très envie. En fait, je crois que je... euh...

Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui dire ?

-Oui, dit doucement John, vous quoi ?

Rodney le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tant pis si il avait tort ou si il était seul à ressentir ça, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

-Je suis amoureux de vous.

Il attendit. Le militaire ne bougeait pas, et ne parla pas. Alors, croyant avoir commis une erreur, Rodney sortit très vite de la chambre.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le glissement de la porte se refermant derrière Rodney, que Sheppard réagit. Mais il était trop tard. Il était déjà sortit. Il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit, mais il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il rentra alors, dépité. Il avait aimé le contact de Rodney. Son corps contre lui. Et quand il l'avait embrassé...

Rien que le fait d'y penser...

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis devenu gay ? Se dit-il tout haut.

Il se frotta les yeux. Les calmants. Ça devait être la faute des calmants, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il se mit à rire, et se traita d'idiot. Non, ce n'était pas la faute des calmants. Il avait répondu à la tendresse de Rodney, parce qu'il en avait eu envie. C'est tout. Restait à savoir si c'était passager ou si c'était plus sérieux...

--

Il n'avait rien dit ! Il ne l'avait pas empêché de partir ! Il lui avait avoué son amour, et il s'était contenté de le regarder sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il se sentait stupide. Comment croire qu'un type comme Sheppard allait répondre à sa déclaration. C'était un militaire, et chez ces gens là, l'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment acceptée. Même si il avait répondu à son baiser...

Et justement, quand il repensa à ce moment, il avait senti... Oui, il avait bien senti que quelque chose avait troublé le colonel. Car si sa tête refusait certainement de ressentir ce genre de sentiments, son corps, lui, ne pouvait pas mentir !! Rodney l'avait senti se durcir contre lui.

Il se mit à sourire. Il avait sa réponse. Et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il passa sa journée au labo.

--

Il était en vacances forcées et ne savait pas quoi faire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec son bras. Elisabeth lui avait interdit les missions, ce qu'il trouvait normal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il décida d'aller au gymnase. Même si il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner, il pourrait toujours regarder ceux qui y étaient !

Comme il s'y attendait, Teyla et Ronon étaient là. Il alla s'asseoir tranquillement, ne voulant pas les déranger pendant leur entraînement. Le combat amical se termina bien vite, les deux adversaires étant pratiquement de même force. Même si il y avait une nette différence de taille et de poids... Après avoir fait le salut Athosien à Ronon, Teyla se dirigea vers son sac, prit sa serviette et s'épongea avant de parler.

-Bonjour colonel, vous allez bien ?

-Oui ! Ça peut aller ! Et vous ?

-C'est pas nous qui avons un bras cassé ! S'exclama Ronon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien, nous allons accompagner l'équipe du major Lorne, mais avant, Elisabeth veut nous voir à 10h00.

John regarda sa montre et dit.

-Bon, et bien, il est temps d'y aller !

Il se leva avec une petite grimace.

-C'est encore douloureux ? Demanda gentiment Teyla.

-Oui, et d'après Carson, j'en ai encore pour quelques jours.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion, et entrèrent. Ils attendirent un peu, ils étaient en avance.

-Déjà là ? Dit Elisabeth en entrant, surprise de les voir déjà assis.

-Oui, il est 10h00 pile ! Annonça Sheppard.

-Désolé, j'étais au labo, et j'ai oublié... S'exclama Rodney en entrant.

-Vous avez oublié ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

Tout le monde était surpris. Le scientifique qui se targuait de tout savoir ou presque, et de ne rien oublier, avait "oublié" la réunion ? Etonnant, très étonnant.

Il prit place assez loin du militaire, encore troublé à la pensée de ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Ils évitèrent de se regarder et se concentrèrent sur le sujet de la réunion. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils seraient obligés de se reparler, de reparler de ce qui s'était passé pendant la mission.

-Alors, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé lors de votre sortie.

-Et bien, commença John, on était sur P8X...

-P8X446, finit Rodney à sa place.

-Oui, c'est ça ! On était donc sur P8X446, et McKay regardait de près les ruines d'un vieux temple, que je lui avais dit de regarder de loin, insista t-il, quand j'ai entendu un grondement. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait sortir, mais il ne m'a pas écouté !

-Mais j'avais pas fini ! S'exclama le scientifique.

-Peut-être qu'effectivement, si je vous avais laissé finir, je n'aurai pas atterri à l'infirmerie, mais vous, vous seriez certainement à la morgue ! S'écria Sheppard.

-Pas sûr du tout ! Rétorqua Rodney.

-Bah voyons ! De toute façon, vous voulez toujours avoir raison, alors...

-Bon, arrêtez ! Le principal, c'est qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave ! Dit alors Elisabeth.

-Oui, un bras cassé et une épaule déboîtée, c'est pas trop grave ! Ironisa le colonel.

Il regarda McKay qui avait baissé les yeux. Le scientifique n'en menait pas large. A cause de lui, le chef militaire d'Atlantis était indisponible pendant trente jours. Trente longs jours, pendant lesquels il allait devoir aider une autre équipe et un autre pilote...

Il se détestait.

-Sheppard, que comptez vous faire ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien ! D'habitude, quand on est en vacances, on sait quoi faire, mais on n'a pas un bras dans le plâtre !

-Colonel, je pense que Rodney est suffisamment embêté comme ça, dit gentiment Teyla en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Merci Teyla, mais je pense que je l'ai mérité. Vous avez raison, vous avez tous raison ! D'ailleurs, je pense que Zelenka devrait me remplacer, à partir de maintenant. Il est moins pointilleux que moi, et ne vous posera certainement pas autant de problème ! Dit Rodney d'un air désabusé.

Il était triste. Le militaire ne l'avait pas aidé, ça il pouvait le comprendre, mais en plus, il avait enfoncé le clou encore plus loin. Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il lui avait avoué ce matin...

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, et je pense que Zelenka ne le sera pas non plus. Cette équipe est déjà composée de ces membres et ça ne changera pas ! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais remplir mon rapport. Bonne journée.

Et Elisabeth se leva, signifiant ainsi que la réunion était terminée.

--

et voilà ! Alors ?

Toujours aussi intrigués ? Va t-il ou ne va t-il pas ?

La réponse peut-être au prochain numéro... euh chapitre...


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà de quoi vous faire patienter un peu...

Ça commence à devenir intéressant pour notre cher Dr McKay...

Et merci pour vos commentaires.

J'aime toujours autant savoir que ce que j'écris plait.

Même si ça blinde un peu ma boite aux lettres... Mais bon, je ne vais surtout pas me plaindre, vu que je les relis aussi par plaisir.

Eh oui ! Droguée aux compliments je suis !

--

Chapitre 3

Ronon, accompagné de Teyla fila se préparer. Ils devaient bientôt partir en mission.

Le colonel les regarda partir, envieux et s'engagea dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers.

-Sheppard !

Il s'arrêta.

-Sheppard, je suis désolé...

Le militaire soupira. Quand le scientifique ne reconnaissait pas ses erreurs, c'était pénible, mais quand il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, c'était pire !

-Oui... je sais... vous n'avez pas arrêté de le dire...

Et il continua d'avancer, Rodney toujours derrière lui.

-Vous allez où comme ça ? Lui demanda t-il alors.

-Avec vous !

John stoppa net, et Rodney, ne s'y attendant pas, lui rentra dedans. Ce ne fut pas un grand choc, mais ça suffit à faire gémir de douleur le militaire.

-Oh... désolé, John...

Sheppard se tourna alors vers lui et lui dit un peu durement.

-Et cessez de vous excusez ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre ça de votre part, et ça devient agaçant !

Et avec une grimace, il reprit son chemin.

-J'aimerai qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! Dit alors Rodney.

Aïe ! Et lui qui pensait que ça n'irait pas plus loin...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... je voudrai savoir ce que vous en pensez... Insista Rodney.

De toute façon, il fallait bien mettre les choses aux points. Alors maintenant ou plus tard...

-D'accord... Soupira t-il, venez...

Il passa sa main devant l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre et entra, suivit par Rodney. Il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et prit le tube de comprimé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? Demanda McKay.

-J'ai mal, alors je prends un cachet contre la douleur, dit-il sèchement en l'avalant avec un verre d'eau.

Puis il s'assit sur son lit et dit.

-Je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

-Ce matin... quand on s'est embrassé, et bien...

Sheppard toussota, très embarrassé. Il avait apprécié ce moment, mais ne savait pas comment le montrer.

-Je suis amoureux de vous, John.

Puis il s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit. Il prit la main droite de John dans la sienne et la caressa doucement du pouce. Le militaire en fit autant, troublé par la proximité de Rodney. Il leva enfin les yeux, et son regard se noya dans celui du scientifique. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche, respirant difficilement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Rodney sourit. Il n'avait plus peur des réactions du militaire, il venait de comprendre. Son ami éprouvait la même chose mais ne savait pas la gérer. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour un homme...

Alors il décida que se serait à lui de faire le premier pas.

-John, c'est la première fois que vous ressentez ça ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui, répondit celui-ci en détournant les yeux.

-Et ça vous gène ?

-Pas vous ? S'étonna Sheppard.

-Non, pas moi...

-Ce n'est pas... je ne suis pas...

-Non, répondit Rodney avec un sourire, je m'excuse, mais vous n'êtes pas le premier...

Sheppard le regarda. Il était surpris ! Le scientifique avait déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes ? Mais alors, et Katie ? Il ne comprenait plus rien...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda gentiment Rodney.

-Katie...

-Katie ? Que vient faire Katie dans cette histoire ?

-Justement, j'aimerai comprendre ! Vous êtes...

Re-sourire de Rodney.

-Je dois dire que ma vie sentimentale est assez éclectique ! J'aime autant les hommes que les femmes, et maintenant, je me rends compte que si avec Katie, ça n'a jamais été plus loin qu'un dîner, c'est parce que je vous avais dans la peau ! Dit-il en passant une main tendre sur la joue de John.

Celui-ci eut un bref mouvement de recul. Il avait encore peur. Mais pas Rodney, et il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se redressa un peu, prit la tête de John entre ses mains, et promena ses lèvres sur ses joues, son menton et enfin sur sa bouche.

Le cœur battant la chamade, John se laissait faire. Il savait s'y prendre avec une femme, mais pas avec un homme. Qui plus est, un homme qui était son ami.

Mais un baiser, que se soit l'un ou l'autre, ça devait être pareil...

Alors il entrouvrit la bouche. Rodney en profita et y plongea sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne. Puis, pour être dans une position plus confortable, il se redressa, obligeant le militaire à reculer un peu sur le lit, puis à s'allonger. Rodney, toujours collé à sa bouche, se mit à côté de lui, et laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps qu'il avait tellement envie de posséder. Il se détacha enfin de celui dont il allait bientôt faire son amant et se déshabilla très vite, remarquant que John avait fermé les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Après tout, quand c'est la première fois, on est toujours intimidé par la vue du corps nu de l'autre, alors...

Rodney reprit très vite l'exploration de ce corps ferme dont il avait tant rêvé, et il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Puis il entreprit de le déshabiller. John eut encore un mouvement de recul.

-Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête, murmura Rodney contre sa bouche.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Si... tu sais ce que tu veux... Insista t-il encore en le tutoyant.

Sheppard soupira. Rodney avait raison, il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais n'arrivait pas à l'admettre.

-Alors ? Insista doucement Rodney.

John ouvrit les yeux et fixa le scientifique.

-Je suis désolé...

McKay se redressa avec un petit sourire triste.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-il en le vouvoyant de nouveau, je sais que c'est très dur d'admettre qu'on est attiré par une personne du même sexe que soi. Croyez-moi la première fois, ce n'est pas facile à vivre...

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-Quoi ?

-Que vous...

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis toujours...

-Ah bon ? S'exclama John, et depuis qu'on est sur Atlantis... avec qui...

Rodney sourit en le regardant. Il aurait presque pu croire que Sheppard était jaloux !

-C'est ma vie, John. Et c'est terminé depuis un bout de temps. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que c'était vous qui m'attiriez... et j'aurais vraiment espéré que vous me laissiez vous prouver à quel point je tenais à vous... Chuchota t-il en se rapprochant de la bouche de Sheppard.

Puis, sans crier gare, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Surprit, John se raidit brusquement, mais quand les mains douces de Rodney le caressèrent, il cessa de résister. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, le scientifique avait décidé de le débarrasser des vêtements qui l'empêchait de sentir sa peau tout contre la sienne. Il s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise et embrassait le torse de John, jouant avec ses tétons, passant sa main dans la toison brune, et soudain, il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il venait d'apercevoir les marques violettes qui zébraient son épaule. Il avait mal pour lui. C'était de sa faute si il était dans cet état. Il se promit de lui faire oublier cette douleur. Et il savait comment...

-Tu as mal ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Un peu... mais les cachets sont efficaces... la douleur s'atténue...

Et tout en continuant de laisser sa bouche embrasser et lécher ce corps qu'il désirait, il détacha le bouton du pantalon, puis descendit la fermeture éclair… et remonta sa main. Il avait senti John se raidir, alors, pour ne pas risquer un refus, il continua ses caresses et ses baisers mouillés plein de douceur. Il l'aida à retirer sa chemise, et vit que le militaire bougeait plus facilement son bras.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Oui, répondit John d'une voix étrangement docile.

Un doute le saisit soudain, et il appuya doucement sur l'épaule blessée. Mais Sheppard n'eut aucune réaction. Les cachets...

-John, je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, les cachets...

-Les cachets m'empêchent d'avoir mal, c'est tout ! Coupa Sheppard.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il en descendant sa main.

-Oui.

Ses doigts caressèrent doucement son entrejambe. Il eut un sourire tendre quand il sentit sous ses doigts, que le militaire, même si il ne l'avait pas encore dit, en avait envie autant que lui.

-Tu veux ? Murmura t-il.

-Je... Rodney... je... oh, bon sang !

Rodney avait glissé sa main sous la ceinture du pantalon. John se cambra sous la caresse et se mit à gémir.

Il adorait ça...

Il n'y avait qu'un homme pour savoir exactement où le toucher pour lui procurer du plaisir. Et Rodney en était un. Assurément.

Puis il remonta et chuchota contre sa bouche.

-Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, John... mais si tu n'aimes pas, dis le moi...

John le fixa, haletant. Il ne savait pas ce que Rodney voulait lui faire, et il était un peu inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas et laisse-moi faire, lui dit celui-ci tendrement, tu es blessé, alors tu ne bouges pas... d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit John d'une voix cassée.

Alors Rodney se redressa et entreprit de le déshabiller. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait et quand il arriva au boxer, il sourit largement. La bosse qui déformait le vêtement prouvait qu'il n'était pas en train de profiter de lui. Il se positionna entre les jambes de John et lui retira le vêtement.

Quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'objet de son désir, son sourire disparut, et il se mit à fantasmer en regardant le corps de celui qu'il allait aimer...

**--**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plutôt chaud ! Normal, on est en été, non ?**

4


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, alors voilà...

Je sais, je vous ais fait attendre un peu, mais aujourd'hui, je suis allée à la mer. Il a fait un temps magnifique, et maintenant que je suis rentrée, il fait très moche !

Vous vous en foutez royalement, j'en suis sûre, mais moi, j'avais envie de l'écrire. Na !

La partie qui vient est classée M, mais je pense qu'avec le dernier paragraphe du chapitre précédent, vous vous en doutiez un peu...

Je n'ai toujours pas compris l'expression " Lemon", pour moi, lemon, ça veut dire citron. Mais pour moi, les histoires d'amour ne sont pas acides !

En tout cas, la mienne sera douce, sucrée, et sensuelle...

Au fait, merci pour vos commentaires. J'aime les lire, les lire, et les relire...

Bon, si je vous laissais lire justement ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Lui, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, était en train de se faire déshabiller par un homme...

Et il aimait ça.

Il avait fermé les yeux, intimidé, et surtout gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était nu devant un homme, mais ce n'était pas dans les mêmes conditions...

Et tout à coup, il se mit à gémir très fort, puis haleta. Le cœur battant la chamade, il ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond, se demandant si il rêvait. Il avait les mains crispées sur les draps, n'osant pas baisser le regard. La sensation qu'il éprouvait, il l'a connaissait, et il savait comment...

Mais la, c'était Rodney. C'était la bouche de son ami qui lui procurait ce plaisir intense.

Et il savait s'y prendre...

Il était en train de le masturber doucement, mais très efficacement. Ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue sur lui, autour de lui, l'embrassant, le léchant comme la plus délicieuse des friandises. Puis il l'engloutit, lui imprimant un mouvement de va et vient très efficace. Le scientifique adorait faire l'amour à John. Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Et il aimait le corps du militaire. Il était ferme, musclé, et tout en le gardant dans sa bouche, il laissa ses mains se promener sur son corps. Les gémissements qu'il entendait étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles. Alors il continua, heureux de donner du plaisir à celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Quand soudain, il sentit le corps de son amant se contracter. Il ne cessa pas, bien au contraire, il savait que ce qu'il venait de ressentir était les prémices de l'orgasme qui n'allait pas tarder à envahir John. Et il savait aussi que le faire jouir, allait lui donner à lui, le plaisir suprême…

**XXXX**

John ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il regardait Rodney jouer avec lui. Mais quand le scientifique leva les yeux vers lui sans cesser sa caresse, qu'il se vit entrer et sortir de cette bouche qui connaissait si bien les endroits très sensibles de son anatomie, et que Rodney le caressa sensuellement du bout de la langue, les spasmes du plaisir montèrent doucement.

-Rodney... je vais... Dit-il d'une voix hachée.

-Oui, je sais... Répondit celui-ci tout en continuant à le lécher.

-Non... tu sais... pas... Haleta John, je vais...

-Si, je sais... Insista Rodney tendrement, tu vas jouir…

-Mais...

-Oui... vas-y... laisse-toi aller...

-Non... pas dans...

-Si... j'aime ça...

Et il continua, jusqu'à ce que John, dans un ultime coup de rein, se mette à gémir plus fort et ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, se laisse aller enfin dans la bouche de Rodney. L'orgasme de John fut l'élément déclencheur. Tout en continuant sa caresse doucement, laissant son amant se reprendre petit à petit, Rodney, les mains caressant amoureusement le ventre de John, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur les rives du plaisir, en gémissant lui aussi.

Il le lâcha enfin, et remonta doucement le long du corps de celui qu'il avait envie de sentir en lui. Mais c'était trop tôt, il le savait. Le militaire devait d'abord accepter le fait qu'il soit devenu l'amant d'un homme, et pour arriver au stade suivant, il faudrait peut-être un peu de persuasion de sa part. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Le fait qu'il ait pris du plaisir avec lui était un bon début...

Il se cala contre lui, n'osant pas trop le toucher de peur de lui faire mal, et se contenta de passer une main langoureuse sur les muscles fins et déliés. L'entraînement militaire lui avait donné un corps ferme, et en passant sur son torse, il sentit qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il doucement.

**XXXX**

Quoi répondre ? Oui, je vais bien ? Je viens de jouir dans ta bouche, la bouche d'un homme, et je vais bien. Est-ce que je suis normal ?

-Ça va ? Insista Rodney en se redressant pour le regarder.

John avait les yeux ouvert, et la bouche entrouverte. Il respirait difficilement. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait de faire l'amour avec un homme.

-John, regarde-moi... s'il te plait, regarde-moi...

Sheppard tourna la tête.

-Tu regrettes ? Demanda Rodney, inquiet.

-Non, enfin je ne crois pas... j'en sais rien... Soupira t-il enfin. Rodney, je ne suis pas sûr que ce que je viens de faire soit...

-Soit quoi ? Normal ?

-Non, soit bien...

-Ecoutes, d'abord, tu n'étais pas seul, j'étais là, et en plus, ne te dis pas que ce n'était pas bien, le plaisir n'est jamais mal. Et j'ai aimé ça, moi aussi.

-Toi ? Mais pourtant, tu n'as pas...

-Si, répondit Rodney avec un grand sourire. D'ailleurs, pour être très terre à terre, il faudra changer tes draps...

-Et comment... non, ne répond pas... Dit soudain John, gêné d'avoir posé la question.

-Si, je vais te répondre. On vient de faire l'amour, toi et moi, alors je t'en prie, cesse d'être gêné. J'ai pris du plaisir à t'en donner, et te sentir jouir, a provoqué mon orgasme, c'est aussi simple que ça.

John se mit à bailler soudain, et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche très vite. Mais pas assez vite, et Rodney s'en aperçu.

-Tu es fatigué ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui, répondit simplement John.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour, et d'habitude, il était un peu plus résistant, quand même...

Il ferma les yeux. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à les garder ouverts.

-Tu as encore mal ? Demanda Rodney en passant un doigt doucement sur son épaule.

-Non...

Rodney sourit. Son amant n'était pas fatigué par leurs ébats un peu trop court à son goût, mais par le comprimé qu'il avait pris juste avant. Ça le rassura, il craignait que la réputation du militaire soit un peu surfaite...

Il se leva, et se rhabilla en contemplant le corps endormit de celui qui faisait battre son cœur comme un fou.

Mon dieu qu'il était beau !

Il s'assit un moment sur le lit, et comme la dernière fois, après l'avoir regardé dormir quelques minutes, il remonta les couvertures sur lui, se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement. John, instinctivement, entrouvrit la bouche, mais Rodney résista à la tentation. Il fallait qu'il se repose, et si il répondait au baiser, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de recommencer à l'aimer...

Il se leva sans bruit et sortit très discrètement de la chambre de son amant. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir travailler l'esprit tranquille.

**XXXX**

-Ah, Rodney ! Vous venez enfin travailler !

-Et bien quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller sans moi ? Ah non, suis-je bête ! Sinon, ce serait vous le responsable de ce labo ! Rétorqua Rodney.

-Vous êtes vraiment un type insupportable de prétention ! Marmonna Radec.

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme même moi le meilleur ! En attendant, si on sortait les tripes de cet engin ?

-C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut dire... Osa dire un jeune technicien.

-Oui, je sais ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est comme ça ! Dit Rodney d'une voix chantante.

Les autres le regardèrent de travers, ne sachant pas comment prendre le sens de l'humour plutôt spécial du scientifique. Mais comme il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de chantonner, ils retournèrent à leurs travaux. Après tout, c'était si rare de le voir réagir comme ça, qu'il fallait en profiter...

Et Rodney était effectivement de charmante humeur. Mais il se rendit compte qu'à force de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait ce matin, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Il s'obligea à faire l'impasse sur ses envies et au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit. A partir de ce moment, chacune de personnes présentes dans le labo, regretta le Rodney chantonnant...

**XXXX**

**Voilà. J'espère que ce petit morceau à comblé votre attente, et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire, que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire...**

**A plus tard pour un prochain chapitre...**

**Bon week à tous ! **

**Et bon 14 juillet !!**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore pour vos reviews. Quoi qu'un peu moins nombreuses que pour les chapitres précédents. Mais bon, c'est peut-être la faute au week-end ?

Si c'est ça, tant mieux, sinon, tant pis pour moi.

Mais que les autres se rassurent, je continuerais à vous poster les chapitres. Pas question pour moi de vous laisser sur votre faim...

Alors pour vous, qui suivez mon histoire, en voilà encore un...

Bonne lecture, et bonne soirée à tous !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 5

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était une heure de l'après midi. Il se leva difficilement, encore sous l'effet des calmants.

-Ils sont vraiment très forts, ces comprimés...

Mais ils avaient un avantage, il n'avait plus mal. Quand il se mit debout, il cligna des yeux, étonné. Il était nu. Et tout à coup, il se mit à rougir. Il venait de se rappeler. Rodney. Il déglutit avec peine, se rappelant parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait avec lui... Et le plaisir qu'il y avait pris...

-Noonnn, il ne faut pas... Gémit-il tout haut.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et se regarda dans le miroir.

Lui, l'amoureux des femmes, qui adorait faire l'amour aux femmes...

Qui aimait leur contact, leur peau si douce sous ses doigts, leur bouche sous la sienne...

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Un regard azur vient se planter devant le sien, et sa bouche...

Cette bouche qu'il avait embrassé, qu'il avait caressé de la langue, qui l'avait caressé lui...

Il soupira. Il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise. Il avait aimé, il avait même beaucoup aimé sentir les mains et la bouche de Rodney sur lui, mais... Mais non ! Plus jamais !

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mais là, non c'est non !

_Et pourquoi ? Tu as aimé ça, et lui aussi, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?_ Dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il se rhabilla difficilement malgré tout, et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne devait plus y penser, plus penser aux mains de Rodney, à la bouche de Rodney, à langue de Rodney... STOP !

Et là, il se demanda pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce problème avant que ça empire...

Quand ça lui arrivait d'être attiré par une femme, il sortait avec elle, l'emmenait dîner, et au bout de quelque temps, voir très peu de temps avec certaines, il arrivait à la phase : couchons ensemble.

Bon, et après ? Il ne pensait pas sans arrêt à ça !

Alors pourquoi depuis qu'il était passé à l'acte avec le scientifique, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose ?

_Peut-être parce que là, c'est Rodney qui t'as fait l'amour, pas toi..._ Dit encore la petite voix.

_Alors, il suffirait que moi aussi..._ Pensa t-il.

Il frissonna. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire... ce que Rodney lui avait fait...

On ne dit pas qu'on n'aime pas, tant qu'on n'a pas goûté !

Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Que la vie était compliquée ! Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth, grimpant les marches doucement.

-Bonjour, dit-il en entrant.

-Sheppard ! Vous allez bien ?

-Ça peut aller, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

-Vous devriez aller voir Carson...

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je vous trouve un peu pâle...

-Je suis fatigué, et en plus, les comprimés contre la douleur m'assomme !

Elisabeth ne comprenait pas. Il était fatigué et les comprimés l'endormait ?

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Je dois trop dormir...

Il ne pouvait pas quand même lui dire que c'était à cause d'un certain scientifique qu'il était fatigué !

-Et bien ! Je dois dire que ça me rassure un peu !

-Quoi donc ?

-Moi qui vous croyais invincible ! En fait, vous êtes un être humain ! Et votre bras ?

-Ça va ! Mon épaule est encore un peu douloureuse, mais ça va beaucoup mieux !

-Je suis sûre que le repos prescrit par Carson vous fera du bien. En fait, il faudrait que tout le monde sur cette base puisse avoir des congés !

-Alléluia ! C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de se reposer, mais j'avoue que l'inactivité me pèse un peu. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.

-Et bien, prenez-là ! De toute façon, si je vous permettais de remonter à bord d'un jumper avant l'heure, je crois que Carson m'en voudrait à mort ! Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire aujourd'hui ?

-Aucune idée ! Peut-être aller manger ?

-Vous avez faim ?

-En fait, je meurs de faim, pas vous ?

-Si ! Ça vous ennui si je vous accompagne ?

-Pas du tout ! Comme ça, vous pourrez me porter mon plateau ! Dit-il en la laissant sortir du bureau.

-Bah voyons ! Et vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse manger ?

-A bien y réfléchir, si ! Je vais avoir un peu de mal à couper ma nourriture...

Elisabeth se mit à rire. Et John en fit autant. Il arrivait enfin à penser à autre chose...

**XXXX**

-Et bien, c'est parfait ! Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est presque 14h00, répondit Radec.

-Quoi ? Si tard ? Pas étonnant que j'ai faim !

-De toute façon, vous avez tout le temps faim...

-Non, c'est pas vrai ! Pas tout le temps ! Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

-Dire quoi ? Qu'on aimerait bien avoir une pause ?

-Oui, par exemple !

Zelenka le regarda de plus près.

-Vous allez bien, Rodney ?

-Oui ! Je vais bien ! Je vais même très bien ! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

-Bon, je vais à la cantine. Comme tout le monde à bien travaillé, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de votre après midi ! Je vous l'offre !

-Rodney, vous m'inquiétez vraiment, là... Dit doucement Radec. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui ! Affirma le scientifique, ça vous parait si étrange que ça, que je vous dise que vous avez bien travaillé ?

-Ma foi, oui ! Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes !

-Bon, vous avez gagné ! Dit Rodney d'un ton énervé, vous avez une pause d'une heure ! Retour au labo après !

Toutes les personnes regardèrent Zelenka avec un air un peu dégoûté. Si il n'avait pas insisté autant, ils auraient pu profiter de leur après midi !

-Non, vous avez dit qu'on aurait notre après midi, alors on la prend ! Dit Radec en croisant les bras. Vous n'avez qu'à en profiter pour faire... ce que vous voulez faire !

Rodney se mit à sourire. Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Restait à savoir si il était seul à le vouloir...

-D'accord ! Et bien moi, je vais manger ! A demain.

Et il les quitta en chantonnant.

-C'est pas normal ça... Dit Radec tout bas. Dites-moi, demanda t-il à un jeune technicien, l'appareil sur lequel McKay a travaillé, vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Oui, c'est une machine qui sert à vérifier si le taux d'oxygène est normal.

-C'est tout ?

-Je crois que oui. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

-Pour rien, pour rien... Murmura Radec en regardant le couloir par lequel était sortit Rodney.

Trop d'oxygène... Il était euphorique comme si il avait respiré un taux d'oxygène trop élevé...

Ça devait être la faute de l'appareil. Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Ou alors...

Ou alors, on avait échangé de Rodney ! Pas d'autre explication !!

**XXXX**

Rassurez-vous, on n'a pas changé de Rodney. C'est juste lui qui a changé. Mais en bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Reviews ou pas, c'est vous qui voyez...


	6. Chapter 6

**Oups ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je vous avais laissé en plan pendant deux jours !**

**Honte à moi...**

**Et je dois dire que vos reviews me mette du baume au cœur.**

**Surtout que j'ai remarqué que j'ai eu des compliments de la part de la personne qui est considérée comme la (le ?) meilleure en slash.**

**Désolée si je me gourre, mais je ne sais pas si Alphérazt9 est plutôt chausson rose ou chausson bleu...**

**Mais je n'en oubli pas pour autant de remercier tous les autres.**

**Marli, tu me demande si tu brûles ou tu refroidis, je ne te dirais rien, sinon, il n'y aurait plus de surprise...**

**Isajackson, qui est toujours la première à se ruer sur son PC pour reviewer. A croire qu'elle dort avec...**

**Zaika, si tu veux avoir froid, va faire un tour dans ton congèlo, c'est pas en lisant cette histoire que tu vas attraper un rhume... (lol !!)**

**Bonne lecture...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre 6**

Il tenait son plateau et se dirigeait vers une table, quand il entendit un rire. Son rire...

Il le chercha des yeux, et le trouva, assit à une table près du balcon, en compagnie d'Elisabeth. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était vraiment amoureux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Jamais. Alors il s'approcha d'eux, l'air de rien.

-Elisabeth, Sheppard... je peux m'asseoir ?

Elisabeth regarda sa montre, puis le scientifique.

-Rodney ? Vous n'avez pas encore mangé ?

-Non, j'étais au labo, et j'ai oublié...

Encore un oubli ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment ?

-Et bien ! En tout cas, vous n'avez pas oublié de remplir votre plateau ! Rétorqua John en louchant dessus.

-Vous savez que je fais de l'hypoglycémie, et que mon métabolisme est rapide ! Alors il faut que je mange plus...

-Bah voyons ! Ironisa John, je pense plutôt que vous aimez manger !

-Oui ! Et alors ?

-Rien, rien du tout.

-Vous allez manger votre gâteau ? Continua Rodney en regardant le plateau à moitié plein de Sheppard.

-Non, allez-y, je n'ai pas très faim...

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus d'appétit. En fait, il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de remonter le temps et de repartir à zéro. Oublier ce moment et recommencer. Recommencer à vivre comme avant. Comme avant... Rodney.

-Bon, je vous remercie de m'avoir invité à déjeuner, mais moi, je ne suis pas en vacances ! Je retourne travailler ! Annonça Elisabeth en se levant. Bonne journée !

-Merci, vous aussi... Répondit John inquiet.

De quoi allait-il parler, maintenant qu'il était seul avec McKay ? Mais comme d'habitude, celui-ci avait le nez dans son assiette. Il avait un comportement normal. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours eu le même comportement. Alors qu'il savait qu'il avait été indifféremment avec des hommes ou des femmes...

C'est lui qui était différent, pas le scientifique. Et il avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention...

-Alors ? Vous allez faire quoi du reste de la journée ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit John, surprit par la question, et vous ?

-Et bien, moi, j'ai ouvert le ventre d'un appareil des anciens tout ça pour découvrir, qu'il n'était pas très intéressant ! Vous voulez le voir ?

-Non merci ! Je n'ai pas très envie de vous voir faire joujou avec ça ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie...

En entendant la phrase, Rodney leva les yeux et regarda le militaire. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ?

John savait que le scientifique avait compris le double sens de sa phrase. Il l'avait fait consciemment, au cas où il y aurait des oreilles indiscrètes. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la nouvelle de son expérience amoureuse fasse le tour de la cité. Il voulait se protéger et aussi protéger Rodney. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des aventures de son ami, et il ne voulait pas que ça commence avec lui.

-Et vous le saurez quand ? Demanda celui-ci, en avalant une portion de gâteau.

Le colonel ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixé sur la langue de McKay, qui se léchait consciencieusement les lèvres sur lesquelles il y avait de la crème. Vision totalement érotique, et qui produisit un effet incontrôlable sur son corps. Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration devint rapide et il imagina cette langue sur lui... Il ferma les yeux un court instant, essayant de prendre sur lui.

_Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose..._

-Ça va ? Demanda innocemment Rodney.

-Oui, répondit John d'une voix rauque.

Le scientifique se leva alors avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. De toute façon, on se verra plus tard... Bonne journée.

Et il laissa John, qui se mit à fantasmer sur la soirée qu'il aimerait bien passer...

**XXXX**

Il était ravit ! Il avait entendu le changement de voix de Sheppard quand il lui avait demandé si il allait bien, et il savait aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas suivi, malgré qu'il ait fini de manger. Son amant ne pouvait pas se lever, et il en connaissait parfaitement la cause ! Il partit d'un pas léger se mettre au travail.

**XXXX**

Non, il n'allait pas bien, et ce n'était pas à cause de son bras.

Il venait de dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ? Menteur !

Il regarda au loin, par dessus la rambarde de la cantine et finalement réussit à se lever. Il s'accouda dessus, regardant le ressac, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Ce spectacle le ravissait. Il aimait cette cité, il s'y sentait bien. Il y avait sa place, plus que sur Terre, où personne ne l'attendait. Ses amis étaient ici, avec lui. Ils étaient même devenus sa famille. Ils les aimaient, tous... Et plus particulièrement un…

Mais pour celui là, il se rendait compte qu'il avait des sentiments plus forts, il voulait le protéger. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il avait été blessé. Il sourit doucement. Il savait ce qu'il éprouvait, maintenant, restait à savoir comment faire pour lui montrer à son tour... Et surtout, avoir le courage de le dire.

Il resta un long moment, appuyé, puis se mit à bailler de nouveau. Pourtant il avait arrêté de prendre les comprimés ! Il décida d'aller voir Carson, il était constamment fatigué, il devait y avoir autre chose...

**XXXX**

-Carson ? Je peux vous parler ?

-Bien sûr colonel, entrez ! Alors ? Vous allez mieux on dirait... non, finalement on dirait pas...

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis tout le temps fatigué. Pourtant, je dors !

-Allongez-vous, je vais vous examiner.

Le docteur s'approcha de John, souleva légèrement son maillot et posa le stéthoscope sur sa poitrine.

-Oui, je sais, c'est froid, dit-il en le sentant se raidir.

-Vous ne pourriez pas le réchauffer un peu ? Ce serait plus agréable !

Il écouta le cœur du colonel et le trouva un peu rapide. Comme sa tension, qui était un peu élevée…

-Vous avez pris quelque chose ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Autre chose que ce que je vous ai donné.

-Non, d'ailleurs j'ai arrêté de les prendre...

-Pourquoi, ça ne vous fait pas effet ?

-Si ! Trop !

-Ah bon ?

-Je n'ai peut-être plus mal, mais j'ai l'impression de dormir debout !

La réflexion du militaire inquiéta un peu le docteur. Il avait sommeil et pourtant, il avait un peu de tension !

Normalement, ça aurait dû être l'effet inverse ! Il devrait être plus énervé !

-Je vais vous garder un moment...

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez dû faire une réaction au calmant, et j'aimerai vous surveiller.

Au soupir de dépit que poussa son patient, il répondit par un sourire.

-Bon d'accord ! Je vois que vous appréciez toujours autant rester là ! Alors je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous, mais vous me promettez de rester bien sage, le temps que votre organisme élimine ce calmant.

-D'accord ! Dit John le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne plaisante pas, colonel !

-Moi non plus ! Répondit celui-ci en se levant, je retourne au lit, j'ai un livre à finir !

Et il sortit rassuré. Il prit la direction de sa chambre, et obéissant au docteur, attrapa son livre et s'allongea.

**XXXX**

**Aïeaïeaïe...**

**Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher...**

**Je sais, pas grand-chose de plus dans ce monstrueux petit morceau d'histoire, mais il faut au moins ça pour vous calmer, j'ai pas raison ?**

**Et comme d'hab, vous faites comme vous le sentez pour le petit carré mauve, en bas à gauche...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à : **

**Justslashy, non, rassure toi, je ne t'en veux pas !**

**Marly, tu dis que je suis une top auteuse slasheuse ? C'est la première et la seule fic que j'ai écrite dans ce sens...alors merci !**

**Isajackson, bon appétit avec ce chapitre, et n'en fait pas une indigestion... **

**Alpheratz9, hey, t'avouera quand même qu'avec un pseudo pareil, c'est pas facile à deviner que tu es une fille ! **

**A ****shadowdeyso, à qui je dis que moi aussi, je suis une fille, que oui, c'est ma première fic sur ce forum, que j'avoue également que ce n'est que depuis le chapitre 5 que je peux poster sans avoir la notice d'emploi du site à porté de main !**

**Et oui, quand on est pas douée en anglais, ça facile pas trop les choses.**

**Merci aussi aux anonymes qui ne reviewent pas.**

**Ça ne me dérange pas, étant donné que je fais pareil, de temps en temps...**

**J'en profite pour remercier Rieval qui m'a gentiment indiqué comment faire, et à fait preuve d'une patience infinie envers une tête de mule comme moi, qui a mis du temps avant de décrypter !**

**Et bien sûr, encore un bout...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre 7**

La journée avait paru longue aux techniciens qui travaillaient avec le Dr McKay. Celui-ci, malgré sa bonne humeur, les avait gardés jusque tard, voulant absolument finir d'éplucher la nouvelle console qu'ils avaient découvert dans un labo qui avait été inondé.

Et ça l'intriguait. Comment un système qui avait séjourné dans l'eau depuis un temps infini, pouvait encore fonctionner ?

Il n'avait pas encore découvert la raison, mais en entendant les personnes de son entourage commencer à se plaindre, il avait fini par leur dire.

-Bon d'accord, on arrête pour aujourd'hui !

Le "ouf" de soulagement qui s'échappa de toutes les bouches, lui fit regretter son empressement à vouloir la connaître, cette fameuse raison. Il regarda sa montre et constata avec stupeur qu'il était presque 22h00 ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde soit fatigué !

-Désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure, demain, vous avez votre matinée. On se verra après manger !

Silence total.

Il rangeait ses affaires, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que plus personne ne bougeait. Puis le silence lui fit lever la tête.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il enfin.

-Vous allez bien Rodney ? Lui demanda Radec.

Il soupira.

-Mais pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de me poser cette question ? Oui, je vais bien !

Et il quitta le labo, les laissant tous complètement déboussolé.

**XXXX**

Il avait décidé de lui laisser du temps. Il était patient. Il savait qu'il aimait le militaire, mais était aussi conscient du fait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'il admette enfin ses sentiments. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, il avait une patience infinie...

**XXXX**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Enfin ! Il allait être enfin débarrassé de cet engin de torture qui l'empêchait de reprendre le travail. Un mois ! Il se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers l'infirmerie.

-Carson ?

-Colonel ! Je savais que vous n'oublieriez pas !

-Ah bon ? Demanda John avec un grand sourire plaqué sur la bouche, je me demande bien pourquoi…

-Allez ! Asseyez-vous là, je vous débarrasse de ça !

Et dix minutes plus tard, John ressortait, tout content.

Il avait passé un mois à réfléchir, et McKay l'avait laissé tranquille. Il avait beaucoup apprécié la discrétion dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Mais maintenant, c'est lui qui était impatient. Il avait passé des nuits et des nuits à se poser des questions, se demandant comment il allait reprendre contact avec celui qui lui avait fait découvrir qu'un homme pouvait en un aimer un autre sans que cela paraisse "sale". C'est en le croisant dans les couloirs, en mangeant à la même table que lui, en discutant de chose et d'autre qu'il s'était enfin rendu à l'évidence. Lui aussi était amoureux de Rodney.

Et pourtant, le scientifique n'avait eu aucune parole, aucun geste de tendresse plus marqué que d'habitude. Il était égal à lui-même. Mais il y a une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que Rodney avait souffert quand même de l'attente. Mais sans jamais le montrer...

Ce qui lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait au scientifique, c'était les nuits qu'il passait seul, se réveillant parfois le cœur battant la chamade et le corps tendu de désir. Il avait compris, au bout de quelques jours, qu'il rêvait d'être dans ses bras.

Qu'il avait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, son corps nu...

**XXXX**

C'est avec impatience qu'il avait attendu le soir. Après être allé à la cantine, avoir discuté avec ses amis de leur sortie, il était repartit dans ses quartiers. Il était tard, et il avait des angoisses.

Devait-il aller le voir, ou attendre ?

Au cours du repas, Rodney, comme d'habitude, avait parlé de ce qu'il avait fait dans sa journée. Sans même le regarder plus qu'avant. Sauf que là, John s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et qu'il avait l'air un peu triste. Se pouvait-il que se soit de sa faute ? Pourtant il n'avait rien fait !

Mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était justement pour cette raison...

**XXXX**

Il avait été patient, mais en fait, il bouillait. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Et pourtant, malgré la réputation de solitaire qu'il avait, il se demandait si il allait tenir le coup. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Un mois qu'il attendait. Il avait voulu lui laisser du temps, mais un mois, quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est long. Très long, et il était au bord de la déprime. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essuyait un refus. Il se rappelait très bien cette fois, où quand adolescent, lui qui détestait les sorties en camping, avait accepté rien que pour être en "sa" compagnie. En fait, il ne l'avait appris qu'après, mais celui qu'il considérait à l'époque comme étant un ami, ne l'avait accepté que pour en faire son soufre douleur.

C'était tellement drôle de se moquer d'un garçon qui était battit comme une "asperge" et qui était le meilleur en classe !! Il avait rigolé, faisant croire qu'il le savait, qu'il trouvait ça aussi très drôle et que de toute façon, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais il avait été mortifié.

Et depuis, il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un l'approcher. Enfin, pas suffisamment pour que la relation dure. Il avait été blessé, et personne n'avait réussi à le stabiliser. Sauf John.

Qui ne s'en était même pas rendu compte...

**XXXX**

Il fallait qu'il marche, qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Tourner en rond dans ses quartiers l'angoissait. Alors il se décida, passa la main devant l'ouverture et sortit. Il marchait lentement, mais sûrement, espérant ne croiser personne. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, enfin, il le pensait, mais il avait encore un sentiment de honte.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et ne voyant personne, prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. Il attendit quelques instant, et n'entendant rien, commença à faire demi-tour.

-Sheppard ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il se tourna, et ne bougea plus. Rodney avait ouvert sa porte, mais était resté à l'intérieur. Parce qu'apparemment, il sortait de la douche. Il tenait sa serviette d'une main. Et John, la bouche sèche, voyait les gouttelettes glisser sur son torse. L'envie lui prit soudain de passer sa langue dessus pour les lécher...

-Je suis venu... Articula t-il difficilement.

-Oui, je vois, dit doucement Rodney.

-Euh...

-Mais vous n'êtes plus plâtré ! S'exclama alors le scientifique.

-Non, Carson me l'a retiré tout à l'heure...

-Vous voulez entrer ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

-Je ne sais pas...

-Ne vous faites pas prier, dit Rodney avec entrain, entrez donc !

Il était tout à fait naturel dans sa façon de parler ! Comme si c'était normal qu'un homme se pointe à la porte de sa chambre, l'air complètement idiot, à attendre, sans en avoir l'air, une hypothétique invitation ! Il se sentait vraiment stupide...

-Allez ! Insista Rodney, je vais attraper la mort, si je reste mouillé !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

Le scientifique leva les yeux

-Non ! C'est vrai que j'aime les plateaux repas de l'infirmerie, qu'on s'occupe de moi, et je suis sûr que Carson adorerait tester ses engins de tortures sur moi ! Dit-il ironiquement.

-Je vais vous laisser... Commença John.

Rodney l'attrapa alors par la manche de sa veste, le tira à l'intérieur, et referma la porte.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous savez que vous êtes complètement stupide ?

John se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me... Commença t-il

Puis il s'arrêta en voyant l'air amusé de Rodney.

-Vous ne me permettez pas quoi ? Demanda celui-ci doucement, en s'approchant de lui.

Plus Rodney avançait vers lui, plus il reculait. Et pourtant, il ne le voulait pas...

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? Demanda alors sérieusement le scientifique tout en continuant d'avancer.

-De moi.

-Pourquoi ? On ne fait rien de mal !

-Pas encore ! S'exclama John sans réfléchir et en reculant toujours.

McKay eut un grand sourire, qui fit fondre le cœur de Sheppard.

-Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose de mal ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est mal...

-Moi, je vais te le dire, dit Rodney en le tutoyant et en le plaquant contre le mur, non, ce n'est pas mal, c'est seulement très bon...

Et il s'empara de la bouche du militaire en l'embrassant fougueusement. John sursauta légèrement mais répondit très vite. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il aimait le goût de ses lèvres. Rodney avait plus d'expérience dans ce domaine et prit l'initiative de le déshabiller tout en le poussant vers le lit. Il commença par la veste, puis la chemise qu'il déboutonna et lui retira très vite, puis attendit qu'il soit allongé sur le lit pour s'attaquer au bouton et à la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Sans lui retirer, il passa sa main sous la ceinture et la posa sur son entrejambe.

-J'ai envie de toi, John...

-Rodney... je...

L'hésitation du militaire lui fit du mal. Il n'avait pas encore accepté... Il se mit sur le côté en soupirant. Pourtant, il lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir. Un mois... Mais il se figea soudain, une main timide s'était posée sur lui. Il n'avait que sa serviette de douche autour des reins, et la main se promena sur son torse, passant timidement sur les tétons, puis sur le ventre et descendit un peu. Rodney retenait sa respiration, n'osant y croire. Puis il sentit le matelas bouger et ouvrit les yeux. Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert qui le fixait, et entrouvrit la bouche quand John se pencha sur lui, faisant ainsi le premier pas...

**XXXX**

_**Aïeaïeaïe...**_

_**Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher...**_

**Je sais, j'ai fais un copier-coller de ma réplique d'avant, mais en plus, là, je sais parfaitement que c'est justifié !**

**Je sais aussi que je vous torture, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... **

**Le gêne de l'auteuse sadique est en moi...**

**Et si je vous dis qu'en plus, je pars en vacances pour 15 jours ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah vous y avez cru, hein ?**

**Finalement, non, je ne suis pas sadique pour deux sous. Ni même pour trois, vois quatre.**

**Je détesterais attendre la suite d'une fic, alors je ne vais pas vous faire subir ce que je n'aime pas ! **

**Et je vous rassure, cette fic est déjà écrite entièrement. Alors vous aurez la fin avant que je parte en vacances, c'est-à-dire Dimanche prochain. **

**Et Voilà, bonne lecture...**

**Ah non ! J'oubliais, merci pour vos reviews...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre 8**

Il allait l'embrasser. Il en avait terriblement envie. Jusqu'à présent c'était toujours son ami qui commençait. Son ami. Il eut un rire nerveux. Son ami...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Rodney un peu frustré.

-Rien...

-Si ! Dis-moi !

John se rallongea à côté et plia son bras sur ses yeux.

-Je venais de me dire que c'était toujours toi, mon ami, qui commençait.

-Et alors ?

Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-C'est ridicule ! Tu n'es pas mon ami !

Le cœur de Rodney rata un battement. Il se redressa et regarda John, inquiet. Il aimait pourtant l'embrasser. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, c'était lui qui commençait, mais il n'avait jamais reculé devant lui, alors pourquoi ?

-Complètement ridicule ! Continua John sans se douter du désarroi du scientifique. Tu n'es pas mon ami, tu es mon amant...

Et il rouvrit les yeux, fixant ceux de Rodney. Celui-ci avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, juste avant de s'emballer en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Il l'avait dit. Il avait prononcé le mot. Amant. La serviette ne tenait presque plus et John, en baissant les yeux, pu se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui. Impressionnant ! Rodney avait un léger embonpoint, n'était pas doué sur le terrain, détestait l'exercice physique, mais finalement, avait un corps bien proportionné. Et la vision de son sexe tendu, lui fit le même effet. A sa respiration anarchique, Rodney devina qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devoir lui faire découvrir une autre façon d'aimer...

Il se mit à sourire, rassuré. Et tout doucement lui dit.

-En as-tu autant envie que moi ?

-Oui... enfin... je crois... Bredouilla John d'une voix étranglé.

Il était complètement sous l'emprise de celui qui recommençait à passer ses mains sur lui. Rodney était ravi, son militaire, le chef de la citée d'Atlantis était à lui. Et c'était lui qui menait le jeu.

-Chacun son tour... Murmura t-il amoureusement contre sa bouche, là, c'est toi qui va subir... au lit, c'est moi qui commande... pour l'instant !

Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le renversant sous lui. John se laissa déshabiller, complètement dépassé par la fougue de son amant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se comporterait comme ça. Au lit, Rodney, celui qui n'avait l'air à l'aise que devant un ordinateur, était loin d'être timide... Et lui, le colonel, celui qui donnait des ordres, qui détestait en recevoir, subissait le bon vouloir de celui qui le caressait, l'embrassait et était en train de l'aimer passionnément. Il leva une main timide et la posa doucement sur sa nuque, penchant légèrement la tête et plongea la langue dans sa bouche en gémissant de plaisir. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, il sentit contre lui le membre de Rodney se gonfler encore plus, et se laissa emporté. Mais il en voulait plus, et Rodney aussi. Celui-ci se mit sur le côté et sans cesser de l'embrasser, descendit sa main, passant ses doigts doucement sur l'extrémité humide, avant de les descendre plus bas. John se raidit brusquement.

-Laisse-toi faire, détend-toi... Murmura Rodney, la bouche dans son cou, je vais y aller doucement...

Il le caressa encore et encore, insistant doucement, puis força un peu, introduisant petit à petit le bout du doigt. John poussa un cri de douleur. Rodney eut mal pour lui.

-Je suis désolé... excuse-moi... Dit-il en se retirant.

John respirait vite, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit si douloureux, pourtant il avait été très doux. Rodney le laissa se reprendre, et dit gentiment.

-C'est pas grave... se sera pour une autre fois...

-Non, répondit John, j'ai été surpris...

La réponse fit chaud au cœur du scientifique qui recommença ses caresses. Il mit longtemps avant de sentir que son amant était plus détendu et essaya encore. Et là, John accepta. Sans cesser d'embrasser cette bouche qui l'attirait comme un aimant, Rodney introduisit un, puis deux doigts et commença à bouger. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche du militaire l'excita tellement qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser tellement il aimait ça. Mais il se retint, il voulait lui aussi profiter de lui... alors il continua doucement, jusqu'à ce que John le supplie d'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il alors.

-J'aimerai...

-Oui ?

-Je voudrai...

-Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Rodney, n'osant comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Alors il se retrouva sur le dos, John sur lui.

-Moi aussi...

-Toi aussi quoi ?

Il attendit une réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Enfin pas par la parole, mais par les actes…

John descendit sa main, s'empara du sexe de son amant et le caressa, découvrant que c'était plutôt agréable et pas si compliqué que ça. Il était lui aussi un homme, et savait aussi ce qu'il aimait. Mais il se demanda soudain, si il aurait le courage de lui faire subir le genre de caresse qui l'avait fait jouir si délicieusement, la dernière fois qu'il avait été au lit avec lui.

-Si tu n'es pas prêt, ce n'est pas important... je ne veux pas te forcer en quoi que se soit... Dit Rodney qui avait compris son hésitation.

-Je ne sais pas...

Rodney lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui parla franchement.

-J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, tu as déjà fait l'amour avec une femme, sauf que là, c'est moi qui suis sous toi, c'est tout... alors, si tu en as envie, prend-moi, car moi, je le veux... te sentir en moi, sentir ton sexe pénétrer en moi, bouger en moi, me faire crier de plaisir, te sentir jouir en moi, te voir jouir, voir ton visage prendre du plaisir à être en moi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie...

Son aveu eut l'effet escompté. John se sentit devenir tellement dur qu'il en avait mal, et il savait que la seule chose qui le libèrerait de cette tension qui devenait insupportable, était de faire ce que venait de lui dire si crûment son amant. Alors il mit ses doigts dans la bouche de Rodney, les mouillants, puis les passa dans la sienne, les léchant, faisant agrandir les pupilles de Rodney, qui trouva ça tellement érotique qu'il bascula son bassin en avant, réclamant le plaisir qu'il avait envie de ressentir. John descendit sa main doucement, faisant gémir d'impatience Rodney qui trouva que finalement, le militaire aimait jouer avec lui. Il le faisait attendre. Il se faisait désirer... Puis John se laissa guider par l'instinct et pénétra de ses doigts Rodney, qui ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer en criant. Cri qui fut vite étouffé par la bouche de John, qui commença à bouger doucement, puis plus vite, de plus en plus vite. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas avec ses doigts qu'il avait envie de donner du plaisir, alors il lâcha la bouche de Rodney, qui grogna de mécontentement.

-Continu, supplia t-il doucement.

-Non...

-Pourquoi ? Dit plaintivement Rodney.

-Parce que ! Fut la seule réponse de John qui s'allongea sur lui.

Puis il se positionna entre ses jambes et le cœur battant la chamade, fixant Rodney, il s'immisça en lui doucement, très doucement, le faisant se cambrer sous l'assaut et gémir très fort.

-Je te fais mal ? Demanda John inquiet.

-Non... Murmura Rodney, pas du tout, j'en avais tellement envie, c'est d'attendre qui me faisait mal...

Ils se regardèrent, John réalisant qu'il était en train de lui faire l'amour, et qu'il adorait ça, Rodney, les pupilles complètement dilatées sous le plaisir qui montait trop vite à son goût...

Le militaire, sans cesser ses va et vient délicats, se mit sur ses avant bras et regarda le visage de Rodney. Celui-ci était silencieux, savourant l'exquise sensation qu'il avait tant désiré. Mais soudain, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. John les yeux toujours rivés aux siens s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait donner encore plus. Tout en étant en lui, il caressait le membre gonflé, dur et brûlant, le masturbant doucement. Position pas très pratique...

Alors il cessa ses mouvements, se retira de Rodney qui n'en avait pas du tout envie et qui le lui dit.

-Non, pas maintenant... Gémit-il.

-Ne soit pas si pressé... tu as attendu longtemps, soit patient...

**XXXX**

**Rodney a attendu longtemps, et bien vous aussi vous attendrez. Je suis la reine du coupage d'histoire en pleine action...**

**Bouhhhh ! Honte à moi !**

**C'est même pas vrai, je n'ai pas honte du tout. **

**La suite au prochain chapitre...**


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, on se retrouve tout en bas ?

Ce chapitre a été re-éditer pour répondre à une review. C'est pour cette raison que vous trouverez la mise en page différente...  
_Et j'en ai profité pour corriger quelques horreurs orthographique..._

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

-Non, pas maintenant... Gémit-il.

-Ne soit pas si pressé... tu as attendu longtemps, soit patient...

Il le poussa doucement à se mettre sur le côté, se cala dans son dos et sans attendre, pénétra ses reins de nouveau, tout en le tenant fermement aux hanches. Rodney agrippa l'oreiller brutalement et le plaqua sur sa bouche pour hurler son plaisir. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Le militaire avait mis du temps, mais maintenant, il prenait des initiatives.

... Et pour son plus grand plaisir... Il aimait ça... Mon dieu que c'était bon...

Il le savait, il savait que faire l'amour avec un homme comme lui allait être fantastique et il se laissa faire. John tout en continuant à bouger doucement, passa son bras par dessus son ventre, se saisit de lui et reprit ses caresses de la main.

Gémissement encore plus fort... Rodney ne savait plus où il était, sauf que c'était lui qui subissait son amant. Puis il sentit, aux mouvements plus violent et à la respiration saccadée de John qu'il allait jouir, alors il se cambra encore, s'empalant plus profondément sur le pieu de chair qui lui procurait tant de plaisir...

... L'orgasme de John fut fulgurant. Il se mit à gémir, la tête tout contre le dos de Rodney et haletait, toujours en lui, puis se calma petit à petit.

Il se retira doucement et se mit sur le dos. Le scientifique se retourna, le regarda et passa une main langoureuse sur le visage de John.

-Ce n'était pas si compliqué... Lui dit-il.

-Je suis désolé...

-De quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas pu me retenir...

-Et alors ?

-Tu n'as pas...

-Non, pas encore...

Il attendit que John reprenne son souffle et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser plein d'amour, sa langue chercha la sienne et joua avec, puis il l'abandonna et le caressa.

-Je ne peux pas... pas maintenant... Souffla John.

-Non... toi peut-être, mais moi oui... j'ai envie de toi...

Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps en nage du militaire et le força doucement à se mettre sur le côté.

Quand John sentit le désir de Rodney contre lui, il se raidit. La peur de l'inconnu. Il n'avait jamais subi ça...

Mais son amant était tellement doux, tellement câlin qu'il se détendit très vite. Rodney introduisit un doigt en lui, le laissant s'habituer puis deux, bougeant doucement.

-N'ai pas peur, si tu as trop mal, j'arrête...

Mais John avait dépassé ce stade, il avait laissé la douleur être remplacé par le plaisir, puis lui aussi se cambra à la rencontre des doigts. Rodney se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus crispé et tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres, en l'embrassant dans le cou, il remplaça ses doigts par son membre tendu, doucement, conscient de la douleur qu'il savait lui infliger, si il allait trop vite. John se contracta encore, honteux d'aimer ça.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer... laisse-moi te donner du plaisir... Dit Rodney d'une voix rauque.

Puis il glissa entièrement en lui. Alors, entendant les gémissements s'échapper de la bouche de John, il commença ses va et vient, doucement, se retenant d'aller trop vite. Il savait qu'il était le premier pour lui et que si il se laissait emporter par la passion, il lui ferait mal. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il se mordit les lèvres, le prit dans ses bras et bougea un peu plus vite, tendu sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir.

Puis il se redressa un peu et crut qu'il allait jouir sur le champ. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Etant un homme, il savait qu'après l'orgasme il fallait du temps avant de pouvoir recommencer, mais ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux le surprenait. Il voyait le sexe de John se gonfler et se tendre de nouveau. Il avait de la chance... Son amant avait une énergie incroyable et il frémit d'impatience de pouvoir de nouveau en abuser...

Mais il voulait connaître le bonheur d'aimer celui qui était dans ses bras, alors il accéléra le mouvement, faisant gémir très fort le militaire sous ses coups de reins de plus en plus puissants et soudain, le plaisir le saisit. Il serra contre lui le corps tant aimé et, la bouche dans son cou, se laissa aller enfin…

Ils restèrent enlacés, Rodney, toujours calé dans le dos de John, qui respirait vite, très vite. Puis le scientifique laissa sa main se balader sur la hanche et la glissa sur le ventre de John, qui la saisit très vite pour la remettre sur sa hanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Rodney, inquiet, tu as mal ?

Il se retira tout doucement et n'entendant pas de réponse, se redressa légèrement. John avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-John ! Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça va ?

-Oui... Répondit celui-ci d'une voix rauque et essoufflée.

-Ne me dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, je vois bien que...

Puis son regard se fixa sur le bas ventre de son amant et là, il comprit. John était gêné, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'être caressé pour jouir une seconde fois...

-Oh, je vois...

-S'il te plait, tais toi...

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je me taise ?

-Parce que...

Rodney sourit en embrassant l'épaule de John.

-C'est une super raison, ça !

John soupira et se tourna enfin vers Rodney.

-Ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Rodney surprit, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais... tu n'avais jamais... avant moi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Mais de... tu... tu n'avais jamais eu de d'orgasme avant moi ?

John regarda Rodney, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux des prunelles bleues de son amant.

_Mon dieu, comme il a de beaux yeux..._

-Non... enfin si, mais pas comme ça... je disais que te... sentir en moi... a été suffisant pour que je... enfin, que je...

-Que tu jouisses ? C'est ça ?

Le militaire ne baissa pas le regard.

-Oui... Répondit-il simplement.

Rodney passa sa main sur la joue de John et la caressa doucement. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Ce que John venait de lui dire l'avait bouleversé et il était heureux. Il était amoureux. Et même si son colonel ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il l'aimait, ce n'était pas important. La déclaration qu'il venait d'entendre lui suffisait pour le moment. En soupirant de plaisir, il s'allongea et attira son amant pour le caler contre lui, ce que fit John sans se faire prier...

Le silence qui suivit ne fut pas pesant. Ils étaient là, tout simplement l'un contre l'autre, sentant le cœur de l'être aimé battre contre le sien et c'était rassurant.

Peu de temps après, ils se levèrent et ensemble, prirent une douche, se lavant mutuellement. La passion était toujours là, mais la fatigue aussi. Alors c'est très sagement qu'ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, s'endormant presque instantanément...

oOoOo

Ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, amoureusement enlacés. L'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre tous les deux les avaient épuisés. Alors, ils avaient cédés à la fatigue, mais c'était sans compter les rêves de John. Il était passé à l'acte, mais il en avait encore envie. Le désir le réveilla très tôt et il se cala encore plus près de Rodney qui dormait profondément mais qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais il était bien, tellement bien...

Il passa une main par-dessus le corps de l'homme qui était tout contre lui et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, réalisant enfin, que oui, il aimait un homme et non, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça...

Sa main glissa doucement sur les petites rondeurs du scientifique et il découvrit que le caresser était une chose qu'il appréciait finalement énormément...

Rodney se mit à gémir quand il passa la main sur son ventre...

John releva la tête, et vit l'heure. 4h00 du matin. Il sourit, ils avaient largement le temps...

Mais il était fatigué, alors il soupira et referma les yeux doucement… Demain serait un autre jour...

oOoOo

Des mains le caressaient, une bouche l'embrassa, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. C'était bon...

-Je suis fatigué... Eut-il le courage de dire.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda une voix gourmande.

-Rodney... Gémit John, tu n'en a jamais assez ?

-Non... pas avec toi...

Gémissant sous les doigts qui glissaient amoureusement sur lui, John haletait doucement.

-Je t'aime... Murmura tendrement Rodney.

-Je...

-Tu quoi...

-Je... t'aime...

Le cœur de Rodney s'emballa et il embrassa à pleine bouche son militaire.

Il avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Voilà, c'est fini. Je n'aime pas réclamer, mais qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Tout en sachant que c'est ma toute première et unique fic slash. Alors même si j'ai adoré vos reviews, dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez.

Je précise aussi qu'elle n'a pas été publiée dans cette version sur l'autre site. En la relisant, j'ai trouvé quelques passages trop rapidement clos, alors j'ai étoffé. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. note

Ce chapitre est uniquement dédié aux Rar's, parce que je trouve normal de remercier les lecteurs et lectrices qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews. Il sera édité à chaque fois que j'aurais la chance d'en recevoir une !

Merci** Tiine** : Je suis contente de lire que tu as apprécié ma toute première fic slash ! Franchement à l'époque, je n'étais pas fière de publier quelque chose de ce genre ! lol !  
Mais depuis, j'en ai écrit plein d'autres et c'est tout le contraire, je n'arrive plus à écrire des histoires générales. De toute façon, je n'arrive plus à écrire du tout !  
Et j'espère que tu sauras que je réponds quand même à tes reviews étant donné que je ne peux pas te le faire savoir. Merci encore et peut-être à la prochaine !  
Bizzz

Merci **Fanncis **et** Shadowdeyso** : Je merends compte que je ne vous ai jamais remerciées ! La honte...  
Donc je le fais aujourd'hui, car mieux vaut tard que jamais ! (3 ans de retard...) Merci à vous deux !

Merci **Sandrine** ! C'est tellement rare qu'on me vouvoie dans les reviews que je suis restée bouche bée pendant presque 30 secondes ! lol !  
Ce qui a grandement surpris ma famille qui a trouvé ça bizarre...  
Merci aussi pour les compliments, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! A la prochaine ?  
Bizzz


End file.
